(OS) You've seen it
by Mochi-pi
Summary: Ils ont été tués. Et toi, tu n'as été qu'un lâche. Un misérable lâche. Oh, tu as crû t'en tirer, mais tu as laissé les autres mourir à ta place, au lieu de combattre.


**Bonjour à tous et à toutes!**

 **Alors je ne suis plus très présente pour** **Une vie d'Esclaves** **, mais ne vous inquiétez pas, je vais bien évidemment finir cette fic!**

 **Pour le moment, je vous propose cet OS sur la** ** _mort_** **(oui c'est joyeux!) que j'ai décidé d'écrire suite aux attentats de la France, et des autres pays tels que le Mali, la Tunisie etc...**

 **Le voici donc et j'espère qu'il vous plaira !**

* * *

 _Tu l'as heurté. Tu as trébuché mais tu n'es pas tombé. Le souffle rauque, tu as continué de courir, même si ta jambe t'as fait terriblement souffrir. La sueur a perlé le long de ton visage. Des cris ont résonné, des pleurs. Du sang a giclé, tu en as eu toi-même sur le visage. Des explosions, des pans de mur ont volé... Des éclats de lumières, rouges et verts. Tu en as vu partout. Tu n'as pas cessé d'hésiter, et finalement tu es tombé en avant, heurtant quelque chose…ou quelqu'un ? Il y en a eu partout… des corps. Des amis, des connaissances, de la famille peut être… des gens courageux. Ils ont été tués. Et toi, tu n'as été qu'un lâche. Un misérable lâche. Oh, tu as crû t'en tirer, mais tu as laissé les autres mourir à ta place, au lieu de combattre._

 _As-tu pensé à tous ces morts ? Sirius, tu t'en souviens ? Il avait cette hargne de vivre que personne n'avait. Il était reclus dans cette lugubre maison qu'était le Square Grimmaurd. Des souvenirs accrochés à cette vieille baraque. Sa mère. Qui criait quand on osait parler trop fort. Et Sirius, obligé à rester là dedans, en compagnie de l'Elfe le plus étrange qui soit : Kreattur. Toujours à laisser échapper des borborygmes contre les Sang-de-Bourbe et les traitres à leur sang._

 _Alors oui, Sirius voulait s'échapper de cette prison. Il aimait Harry Potter, il voulait le protéger. Dans cette salle à l'arcade, il a lancé tous les sortilèges qu'il connaissait pour sauver Harry, et Bellatrix l'a touché. Et, le visage figé, il a traversé ce voile de l'arcade, comme aspiré par la mort, qui n'attendait qu'une victime de plus pour combler sa faim. Et tu l'as vu, mourir, partir et tu n'as rien fait. Et Harry, lui aussi tu l'as vu. Oh oui, jamais, jamais il n'a ressenti une telle douleur qu'à ce moment là. Même lorsque Cédric Grégory est mort, il n'a pas eu aussi mal. Le cœur déchiré, les larmes débordantes, le visage déformé par diverses émotions : la rage, le déchirement, la tristesse, la vengeance…_

 _La vengeance. Voilà ce qui allait apaiser sa douleur. Bellatrix, comme une vision au ralenti, s'enfuyait, le regard vainqueur, le sourire déchirant son visage, et aboyant à tout va, qu'elle avait tué Sirius Black. Harry avait perdu sa seule famille. Son espoir, et peut être même son avenir dans un foyer qu'il aurait pu partager avec son parrain adoré, retrouvé seulement deux années plus tôt. L'étincelle de vie qui brillait dans les yeux d'Harry s'est éteinte en même temps que son parrain a traversé le voile. Une lourde charge est tombée sur le cœur de Potter et tu l'as ressenti toi aussi. Comme si ton cœur était serré par un étau. Alors Harry l'a poursuivi, la folle Lestrange. La rage a été telle, que l'Elu a usé de sortilèges impardonnables._

 _Et toi, tu le pardonneras pour ça ? Toi aussi tu as ressenti l'envie de jeter un sort à Bellatrix encore une fois, tu n'as été qu'un lâche. C'est elle aussi qui a tué Dobby, l'Elfe le plus courageux qui soit. Dobby a été comme un ami, un confident, et une aide précieuse pour Harry Potter, comme un admirateur. Toi aussi, tu aurais voulu l'avoir comme ami. Car Dobby était sensible. Lorsqu'il est mort, Harry a perdu un ami. La douleur accumulée pendant des années est devenue insoutenable._

 _Mais ce qui s'est rajouté à la peine de l'Elu, ce sont les morts qui sont venus s'ajouter peu à peu lors de la Grande Bataille. Quand Harry est entré dans la Grande Salle, après l'avertissement redoutable du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Il a vu Fred Weasley, sur le sol. Mort. Molly et Arthur se sont effondrés sous cette tristesse. Les larmes dévalant leurs visages si gais d'habitude. Ron s'est agenouillé auprès de Fred, la bouche légèrement ouverte, le teint blafard. Tu n'as pas vu Ginny, derrière sa longue cascade de cheveux flamboyants, qui a pleuré à chaudes larmes, le corps prit de soubresauts. Mais ce qui t'as le plus ravagé, c'était George Weasley. Jamais tu ne l'as vu avec cette tête-ci._

 _George a hurlé, crié, pleuré. Sa tristesse a été telle que tu l'as ressenti au plus profond de toi-même. Et tu as imaginé leur magasin de Farces et attrapes, sans Fred. Comme si la moitié de l'âme de leur commerce s'est envolée. Le seul moment où ils auront vieilli ensemble, c'était lorsqu'ils ont déposé leur nom dans la Coupe de Feu pendant la quatrième année d'Harry, et que la limite d'âge les avait repoussé, leur laissant une barbe et des cheveux blancs. Douleur, déchirement… Et c'est bien cela, qu'a ressenti George. Son âme déchirée en deux. La colère de ne pas avoir pu sauver la personne avec qui il s'est senti le mieux au monde. La douleur persistera toujours. Mais avec le temps, il arrivera à la supporter un peu mieux._

 _Et les autres alors ? Comment réagira Molly lorsqu'elle prononcera le nom de Fred pour l'ordonner de venir à table ? La gorge serrée, elle se détournera des autres Weasley pour continuer la cuisine, une larme nouvelle coulant sur sa joue. George, lui ne dira rien. Et comment celui-ci fera t-il lorsque chaque matin en se levant, il adressera un grand sourire à son frère dormant à côté de lui, alors que Fred ne sera plus là ? Son sourire s'effacera et il regardera tristement son lit vide et froid. Les Weasley se recueilleront chaque jour pendant une minute, pour penser à Fred, qui a apporté tant de bonnes choses à sa famille comme la joie, le rire et la bonne humeur. Et chaque jour, une larme sera versée comme une compensation._

 _Harry n'en pouvait plus. Les poings serrés et le cœur lourd, il a volontairement changé de direction._

 _Quand Harry s'est retourné, tu l'as fait avec lui. Et tu as vu, ces deux personnes, qui ont tant aidé Harry. Lupin et Tonks. Eux aussi se sont envolés. Allongés à coté l'un de l'autre sur le sol, leurs mains se touchant presque. Ils ont essayés de partir, main dans la main… mais la Mort leur en a empêché. Harry a défailli. Les larmes ont été trop proches, il s'est mordu la lèvre. Comment a-t-il pu laisser les personnes qu'il a aimé mourir ? Toi, tu as pleuré. Tu as laissé les larmes sortir, car la douleur a été trop forte. Toi aussi, tu les as considérés comme une famille._

 _Et soudain, tu t'es souvenu d'une chose terrible. Tonks avait accouché il y a peu. Lupin et Tonks ont laissé derrière eux, leur espoir, et leur bonheur : Ted. Ce petit être, malheureusement privé de ses parents bien trop tôt. Il ne les connaitrait jamais, comme eux ne le connaitront pas. Il sera blessé toute sa vie, orphelin, comme Harry, privé lui aussi de ses parents alors qu'il n'avait qu'un an. Et quand Ted grandira, il demandera où sont ses parents, et ils n'auront plus d'autre choix que de lui avouer, que ces parents sont partis en héros pendant la Bataille de Poudlard, et que pendant toute leur vie, ils ont été courageux, et ont veillé au bien de tout le monde. Mais il n'acceptera pas cette réalité. Il la rejettera pendant quelques années, et quand il aura mieux réfléchi, il se dira qu'après tout, ses parents l'ont aimé et se sont battus pour la communauté magique et donc pour lui. Il apparaitra que des caractéristiques de loup-garou se développeront et qu'il deviendra un puissant métamorphomage. Magnifique héritage de ses défunts parents._

 _Harry, le cœur lourd, les poings serrés, a décidé d'aller à la rencontre de Voldemort. Mais avant cela, il a été voir les souvenirs qu'il a récupéré lorsqu'il a vu mourir Severus Rogue. Severus Rogue qui l'a pendant si longtemps dénigré, le comparant à son fainéant de père. Quand il a plongé la tête dans la célèbre pensine, il ne s'est pas attendu à voir cela. Oh non. Et toi aussi, tu as assisté à cette scène. Et tu as compris que Severus a été en réalité, une personne courageuse, et gentille. Doté d'un cœur immense. A la suite de ce retour dans les souvenirs, il est allé dans la Forêt Interdite. Tu as marché à ses cotés et tu l'as accompagné jusqu'au bout. Quand il a tourné la pierre de Résurrection… toi aussi tu aurais aimé. Tu aurais aimé être en sa possession et voir les personnes qui te manquent tous les jours… Et là, les fantômes de James, Lily, Lupin, Sirius… Harry, bouleversé, crut un instant, qu'ils allaient revivre, avec lui._

 _Mais il a su, au fond de lui-même, que c'était impossible. Courage retrouvé, après avoir échangé quelques paroles avec ses biens aimés, l'Elu avança à travers les arbres, le regard fixé sur l'obscurité. Tu t'y es presque senti toi aussi. Avançant dans les feuilles mortes qui craquent sous tes pieds._

 _Tu as été face à Voldemort. Un sourire satisfait s'est dessiné sur son pâle visage. Et une lumière verte a jailli. Harry s'est effondré. Et pendant quelques secondes, tu y as cru. A la mort d'Harry Potter. Mais non. Tu t'es retrouvé dans une sorte d'univers parallèle…ou bien était-ce dans la tête du jeune Harry que tu t'es retrouvé ? Et Dumbledore a été présent pour formuler ses dernières paroles face à son protégé. Dumbledore. Ce personnage que tout le monde a considéré comme le plus Grand sorcier de tous les temps. Lorsqu'Harry l'a vu tomber de la tour, le regard éteint, sa robe voletant…comme au ralenti. Dans le silence. Comme si tout son s'était arrêté, comme si le temps n'avait plus de limite. Il en voulait tellement à Rogue. Tellement. Lorsque Dumbledore a indiqué à Harry, qu'il pouvait retourner dans la réalité, celui-ci a hésité mais finalement…_

 _Il y est retourné. Pour sauver tous ces gens qui ont attendu, blessés, souffrants, pleurant leurs amis, leur famille… et alors Harry a accompli la tâche pour laquelle il a été guidé pendant si longtemps : la mort de Voldemort. Quand celui-ci a disparu de la vie de tous, tu t'es senti extrêmement soulagé. Soulagé, heureux, triste aussi… certes, plus personne n'allait venir bouleverser la vie de nos héros, au moins pour un bout de temps. Mais il faut cicatriser : il faut rendre hommage aux morts, à nos morts et avancer faire un futur, où plus personne ne souffrira._

 _Tu as voulu ça toi aussi. Après ces morts là, tu as voulu agir et tu le souhaites encore aujourd'hui. Dobby, Sirius, Lupin et Tonks, James et Lily, Severus, Fred et tant d'autres sont morts pour leur communauté, pour le bien de tous. Tu l'as vu et tu les as pleurés. Car oui, toi lecteur de l'illustre saga Harry Potter, tu as autant vécu ces aventures que le héros éponyme._

* * *

 **Et voilà ! J'espère que cela vous aura plu ! Dites moi ce que vous pensez du "tu" tout au long si c'est bien ou non ! Bien évidemment, pour les trois dernières phrases, je pense à ce que nous, pauvres terriens vivons comme** **pertes...**

 **Voilà voilà, je serai ravie si vous me laissez des reviews etc etc ! Bisous !**


End file.
